


Nick Fury

by Tortellini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cell Phones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Tony Stark just wants to talk on the phone in peace.Oneshot/drabble





	Nick Fury

Tony Stark lowered his voice as Peter came inside the house. “I’m on the phone, Peter, please keep it down.”

Peter nodded. “Okay, who’re you on the phone with?”

“Nick Fury.”

“T’challa?”

Tony stared at him. “How the hell did you get T’challa from Nick Fury?”

“Oh! I thought you said thicc furry.”

“…”

Sometimes he really hated him. Now was one of those times.


End file.
